Forever and Ever
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Logan would always love Kendall. Forever and Ever. He promised that, andmeant it. RPS. Super fluffy.


I was thinking about how Kendall and Logan might feel on tour, if they really were secretly together, and this is what came to me. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer:I do not own Big Time Rush

Kendall silently closed his hotel bedroom door behind him. He looked both ways in the hall, making sure no one was in the hall before silently walking to the other side of the hall, and knocking on the door.

He heard a cuss on the other side of the door, and then grumbling as someone walked to the door.

"Its fucking one'clock in the morning who the fuck-" Logan cut himself off as he saw who was on the other side of the door.

He smiled sleepily, running a hand threw his bed hair.

"Hi Kendall." Logan said with a friendly smile.

Kendall pouted. "Logan, everyones asleep, you dont have to act like that."

Logan sighed happily, before pulling Kendall closer to him by the waist.

"You can never be to careful,dearest." He told Kendall before kissing the youngers he pulled the blonde into his room, closing the door behind them, and then locking the door.

The room was pitch black, when Logan shut the door and cut off all the light from the hallway. Logan pulled him over to his bed, were they layed down together.

"So, why am I so blessed to be in your presence at this early hour, love?" Logan asked, wrapping his arms around the green eyed boy.

"I missed my Logie." Kendall told him, kissing his adams apple.

"Aww, I missed you to love." Logan said, kissing the top of the youngers head, softly.

"We never get time together any more." Kendall said sadly.

This was true. Ever since they had started the tour they hadnt had much time for alone time together. It was impossible to do so on the bus, because James and Carlos were always there. And when they had conserts they were both to tired to have time together. And when they were at hotels they barely had enought time to sleep, let alone cuddle, or kiss each other. Kendall missed Logan so much. He missed having th older hold him.

In LA it was so much easier. They would meet at each others houses as soon as they got out of work. They could spend all night together if they wanted to, which they always did. And when they had brakes on set they would make out or cuddle in one of there dressing rooms.

But this had been to hard for Kendall. It was like a part of him was missing when he was away from the older. He felt alone and sad. It was like his heart was missing, and could never get it make unless Logan was there. It was safe to say Kendall was madly in love with the older.

Logan sighed sadly and cupped Kendalls cheek.

"I'm sorry, love." Logan told him. He missed spending time with his boyfriend.

"Its not your fault." Kendall whispered, snuggaling into Logans chest.

"Yeah, but I should try harder to spend time with you." Logan said.

He felt like it was his fault they didnt have time together. He should be abble to suck it up and stay up late after conserts to be with his love.

"Its ok, Logan." Kendall said softly, knowing his boyfriend was feeling guilty.

"No its not. You dont deserve to be strung around like this." Logan told him.

"Well, neither do you." Kendall said.

"Your worth it." Logan whispered, stroking Kendalls soft cheek.

"And so are you." Kendall whispered back.

"Are you sure about that,love? I mean things would be so much easier for you if you dated a girl." Logan said. He didnt want Kendall with some girl but he would let Kendall go, just to make the younger happy.

"Never say that." Kendall choaked out, and suddenly Logan realized the blonde was crying.

"Say what?" Logan asked.

"Say things would be easier if I was with some random girl. Your all I want, all I need. I dont need things to be easy, I need things to be you." Kendall whimpered against Logans neck, clinging to the older as some tears fell.

"I just want you to be happy." Logan choaked out, as his own tears started to fall.

"I am happy. I'm happy with you." Kendall sobbed, tangling his legs with Logans.

"And I'm happy with you,baby." Logan said thruthfully.

"Even if you just see me only once a month?" Kendall asked, sniffing.

"I'm happy with you even if I got to see you only once a year." Logan confessed, letting out a shaky sob.

Kendall reached up and whipped away a tear."'Please baby go dry your eyes, the last thing I wanna do is make you cry.'" Kendall sang softly amking Logan let out a shaky laugh.

"Did I ever tell you how much I liked that line?" Logan asked.

Kendall just let out a shaky laugh and skoke his head, before barrying his head in Logans neck.

"One day we wont have to hide." Logan whispered, stroking Keendalls soft hair.

Kendall looked up at him slowly.

"Do you promise?" he whimpered.

He knew he sounded childish. Maybe even pathetic, but he didnt care. He needed Logan to promise him. He needed to know one day he could be with Logan and not have to hide from the world. Hide who they were. Hide who they loved.

"I promise." Logan told him, before kissing Kendalls lips softly.

Kendall let out a desperate noise, before throwing his arms around the olders neck, as the older gripped his hips softly. Logans tongue, traced his bottom lips softly, and Kendall allowed Logans tongue to enter his mouth as he let out a quiet whimper.

The kiss showed of all there feelings. How much they missed each other, how much they needed each other, how much they loved each other.

They broke the kiss at the same moment and rested there foreheads together as they caught there breath. Logan reached up and cupped Kendalls soft cheek.

"I love you,Logan." Kendall told him with a soft blush.

"I Love you too,Kendall." Logan whispered.

"Forever?" Kendall asked.

"Forever and Ever,love." Logan whispered.

That night Kendall fell asleep in Logans arms. They both have dreams about one another. When Logan woke up early that morning, he watched Kendall sleep. The younge face was angelic, as he breathed threw slightly parted lips. Logan stroked Kendalls cheek once, smiling thinking how everything he said to Kendall last night was true. He always would love Kendall. Forever and Ever.

Yay, I'm doing good this week. First I finish My Angel yesterday, and today I make a cheesy Kogan one shot. I hope you guys liked it and if anyone loved me enough, could they go to my profile and answer my poll question? The summaries for thoose stories, are at the end of my profile, so go answer and help me, help you.

Anyways...PLease Review!  
>Love,<br>Sarah

Ps. the lyric Kendall sang to Logan is from his and Dustins band Hefrron Drive, the name of the song is Stand Forever. Heffron Drive is just as awesome as Big Time Rush, and we should all support Heffron Drive as well as Big Time Rush


End file.
